The Crimson L'cie
by Rocketfist
Summary: After the battle for two worlds, fate takes Zero to a new world called Cocoon, eventually not everything is not what it seems as he tries to understand & help this new world...he face's a world that run's in fear, and discrimination. Will he learn to put trust and faith in new friends he meets? *Image by Vay-demona*
1. Battle for the Fate of Two Worlds

**I do not own any of the Megaman (and X) characters, as well for Final Fantasy XIII cast. Both belong to Capcom and Square Enix.**

**Ladies and…men….Allow me to present you the first crossover fanfiction story crossover idea (Which I have not seen yet on this site) attempt I'm going to make, and YOU'RE about to read.**

**The FIRST Megaman X Crossover with Final Fantasy XIII story ever!**

**Now I'll shut up and let you read**

_**The Crimson L'Cie**_

_Chapter 1_

_The Battle for the Fate of Two Worlds_

"If X ever asked where I been all this time, I'm gonna tell him he's missed a lot of fun."

As Zero quoted to himself as he held onto the remnant of piece of asteroid, waiting till the meteor was tilt up right, he stood up and readied his Z-saber on Standby. Watching hero's from their own respective two worlds (Or if was even part of one of world; he theorized of possibility that one world could be his world that connect to different time period) were fighting a giant massive purple being by the name Galactus, who the Super Hero beings from one the called him by.

As Zero ducked just saw light illuminating over his shoulders, seeing Nova, followed by Iron Man both emitting their energy blast right in Galactus face, but it did so little as it seem only to irritate him that he swatted Iron man and Grasp Nova with the other hand.

"**Now I will squash you like the bug you are!**"

Zero took no chance in waiting for other's to help as he needs to pitch into the fight. Making a leap off the rock, Zero charged up his Z-Buster in mid space of zero-gravity, he activated his thruster his leg to make a quick dash in space to land on the wrist that held Nova. As Galactus took notice, he was about to smash both Zero and Nova until Zero release the energy in his buster which wasn't yet at full capacity, but enough to hurt him to release Nova, "Rek-ko-ha!" As a burst of Laser prism emitted, forming that scourged bright light that burned Galactus in the face.

Nova within split second jetted away, as Zero jumped off his wrist and activated his thruster. But it wasn't fast enough as Galactus raised all his fingers tips as blue energy glowed aiming towards Zero.

But Zero was caught by a Bionic Commando just as Galactus fired his laser where Zero was drifting away.

Spencer held onto Zero as he let his mechanical arm grasp onto a meteor that whirled them around onto the rock.

"You're welcome!" as the Bionic Commando swings away, latching onto other meteor rocks to join the other fighters and hero's.

Zero watched them all alike together, fighting and standing together side by side defending their two worlds.

"_Humph….X should be the one to be at this kind of fight…he fits the bill…"_

Zero trance of thought was stopped as Galactus who seems now to be focusing on the two worlds as he raised his hands to begin consumptions, it was time for the climactic battle to come to the end.

"**ENOUGH…I will being consumption of your worlds and be done with you all!"**

Then someone was signaling through the radio as they all shared communication when they figured out the villain masterminds attempts back on the battle of S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier where they all came to a full realization of who was the true threat. Captain America broadcasting on the line on open channel.

"_**Okay listen up everyone, Galactus is now focusing on consuming the worlds, there's not much time left, you all know what happens, if he wins, we'll have no home's left to turn to."**_

As Zero made quick made dash from pieces of asteroid to asteroid, as many others hero's to did the same.

"_**We only have one shot at this, we need to hit it with everything we got…TOGETHER NOW!" **_

Zero pulled out his Saber to one side, and began to channel his output energy through his hand to his saber. Many other hero's have already formed a line, charging their own weapons and energy.

Zero was already focused charging his energy as it was near it's maximum hyper meter. He couldn't hold in the charge forever. At the same time, right as Galactus raised his arms, ready to collide the worlds together to smite the worlds to easily turn to a single raw energy essence. All the hero's fired a tremendous amount of their energies, binding together to form the most beautiful rainbow color light of energy. Zero too, hurled his Genmu Zero wave slash among the tremendous energy burst. The giant Galactus stood no more as he was slowly diminishing from the array of light.

A huge explosion came upon contact, as meteors scatters in all direction. A shuttle came into view as it dodge many of the debris, opening the side doors for many of the hero's to be rescued from scattering chucks of rocks in space. As well the bright big explosion where Galactus once stood, created a singularity, a ball of gravitation began to pull any debris within it's reach.

"_**C'mon, everyone get into the shuttle, we don't know what the exact cause of our crossover attack could have done to create a black hole!" **_

Zero tried making his way to the shuttle, that was until debris of rocks and rocks knocking each other out of the way were dragging him closer to the ball of mass of gravity. Someone from inside the shuttle pointed out and saw Zero was still trying to make his way to the shuttle. "Hold on, Red robat man is still out there!", Felecia shouted to everyone in the group to take notice.

Deadpool who was busy munching on his chips at the corner of his who took notice at the dangers, then looked back at the audience readers. "Oooahhf…*Munch, Munch* I'm on? I am on!" As Deadpool pressed a few buttons his belt to teleport outside of the shuttle.

"Hang on Zero, I'll be your hero…See what I did there folks!"

Zero didn't pay much attention to Deadpool antics much, but a larger scale asteroid came to his view as he didn't have time to go over, might as well just go through. Pulling out his saber and used a Ryuenjin to make a clean plasma cut through the rock. But as the asteroid split in two, came from other side came through Zero's sliced rock was Deadpool.

"Peak-a-boo!" as Deadpool wrapped and open arm around Zero's shoulders, "Now let's get out of here and do my part of story-wait a minute, what's the next sentence suppose to mean!" as soon as Deadpool fidgeted with his teleport device, it overloaded and erupted into an explosion as it damaged Zero sending him flying into the singularity zone, where gravity caught the damaged red Maverick Hunter.

"What the hell, THE ROLE IS SUPPOSE TO BE MINE, WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR…NOW!" as Deadpool body was rotating back towards the shuttle.

"Grruh…Damn…" as Zero tried to move, but he was nearly depleted the last of his energy, fighting foes of both worlds, taking a toll damage from Galactus, using the last of it on Galactus, especially from the idiot that now left a black smeared dent on his torso armor area, now his body was on auto-self repair mode, which disabled all his movement capabilities to escape, allowing the black hole pull his body among the derbies.

"I guess…this is it…I'll…I'll finally see you soon…Iris?" As Zero closed his eyes, not caring what fate has in plans for him, whether he lives and dies as the black hole dragged Zero into another Universe through its rift hole.

**Sorry for the cut you there guys/gals, and before you all might start asking, yes….**

**Megaman X will be in the story, after with the Crap Capcom pissing me off.**

**- Fat-Megaman for Street Fighter x Tekken (Pissed that there are 12 DLC characters…yes…"Disk-Locked-Content" for 360)**

**-Cancel of Megaman Legends 3**

**-And a costume pack of Megman X Skin over Zero fighter Rooster (No…that's LAZY Capcom…I want to feel Megaman X's OWN SPIRIT…his voice….his response/fighting style, all that)**

**But enough of that, that's not what we're here for.**

**This is my current story writing project that's been coming to my mind when I was playing Final Fantasy XIII and been reading other Megaman fanfics.**

**(All though never finished Final Fantasy XIII) I'm working on it! So forgive me if I got some script scenes from the game wrong.**

**I at first had thought Deadpool star the Crossover but maybe another time…Or maybe he'll be in another story?**

**So thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next installment!**


	2. A Whole New World

_Chapter 2_

_A Whole New World_

_**_

_Zero been sitting down with his arm wrapped around his legs in this white void world, figuring he wasn't dead, but something brought him here. As Zero finally decided t make the effort to look up, he saw a white tree within a distance with patch of flowers around and two vivid figures. The red Maverick hunters gave a sigh, and finally decide to stands up and walk towards the only entity in this white void._

_Zero kept a straight face as he notice the figures in the picture…how could he not remember this scene…his last moments with Iris before the incident with the Lagoon colony crash. He saw himself the day he wore civilian clothing, resting his head against Iris legs with them against the white tree._

"_Did you pressure my brother to fight harder on you again?" as Iris ran her hand through Zero's lovely blond hair._

"_You know me, I love a challenge, after all I haven't had a real sword-to-sword challenge, X is too inexperience with the blade at the moment"._

"_I don't like seeing two people I care about the most in this world fighting each other…" as her hands dropped to her side and gave a faint hint of pain._

_Zero sat up to turn on one knee and held her hands to comfort her. "Iris…I would never do anything under any circumstance to upset you or harm the Colonel"_

"_Of course, I know you wouldn't Zero…" as Iris hugged Zero with the most innocent smile Zero has ever seen._

_The Zero that was watching the whole scene played out in front of him made his fingers clench his fist as he fell on his knees. He may not have human organs, but it cause a slight ping of pain in his chest…knowing he couldn't remain true to his words afterward._

"_Just…..What the hell is the point of all this!"_

_**_

Zero felt rejuvenated as he felt his conscious come back to him. He still felt lack of energy, but better than what most regular humans would say "A good rest". His auto-self repair system could only repair his minimum damage done to his internal system. As his visual process started with a line, he open his eye's lid slowly to see he was still drifting in space, his sensor indicated he was in an unknown region as he was no longer in the Milky way region where two worlds were at clash.

Zero flexed his limbs to ensure he was in one piece, then he took a looked at himself noticing he still had black smear's and dents around his armor from the battle of two worlds. Eventually he'll need to take a closer diagnostic look at himself for repairs. Zero has some basic engineer-repair kit for his outer layer repairs around his armor. He'll need to find the nearest alloy material and forge them to replace and patch what's left on him.

His sensor detected human civilization, with some uses of technology. "No way…out here?"

He used the thruster to get a better view of the planet and saw a marvelous world like others. Although what was most unusually was he sees another planet or what looks like one orbiting a bit too close the planet side. That orbiting planet by the looks of it was pretty hollowed out, it had a huge hole that looked like it went to the core, streams of what looked like water fell down and transferring to the planet below. But, as Zero made a more thorough scan, as he began to read strong radiating energy off it between the two planets.

Down at the planet he detected some inhabited that has human life and some technologic advancement. Figuring maybe he could for once hope a break from fighting, make few repairs and figure a way back home. He looks at himself has his whole body armor was once clean and polished, now turned blackish burnt marks and dents around his armor.

"We'll, I'm not gonna wait around space for help…"

As Zero used what energy he had left to beam down to the planet, he glowed humming until brightly red, he became a ray of light and beamed down into the planet. However since he has no chart of the planet region, it would be hard to mark down exact area where he'll land.

_**_

As Zero entered the planet's atmosphere, his sensor alerted that as he was entering at an increase speed than usual. Trying to slow down and egress out of his beam, but figuring heat around him was extreme and there no way his armor could withstand the intensity falling into atmosphere while burning up.

He felt the heated intensity but remained as a beam of light until as the lands came within view, he saw three continents, mix lands of lush jungles and desserts. It brought many memories of him and X when they fought against Sigma in the Maverick War. But Zero snapped back to reality and reverted out of his beam form and back into his Reploid form. He can still feel the radiated heat off him, as he Zero activated his thruster in his legs to ease the descend, but he was still falling too fast, luckily, he notice he was going to plunge into the ocean, which it should break his fall.

_**_

After the fall into the ocean floor, filled with seaweed that was getting tangled around his body armor. Zero pry them off as more weed at the bottom sea floor continued to tangle between the rim and joints pieces of his armor. Zero stopped for a moment as his sensor detected another life form was circling around him. A habitable creature that observed it new prey perhaps. Which Zero show's no concern since he was not flesh organic being. Ignoring the underwater being, the faster he can get out of this mess, the faster he can leave the wild life alone. Zero raised his left hand as his left hands shrivel into his arm, and out came a circular saw. A low buzz within the water, Zero figure his Z-Saber could have done the job, but didn't see the effort was needed to be wasted as he began cutting the sea weed off of him.

Behind him the creature watched it's new fondling guest, it continued to circle around him like a prey, as if was observing, it waits directly behind Zero. Waiting…for the right moment.

As he managed to saw off the last of the seaweed around his legs, Zero quickly activated his thruster to jet him out of the water, he was almost out of the darkness, almost broke for the light of the surface, all of the sudden a tentacle grasped around his waistline just as Zero attempted to break for the surface.

It slowly dragged him down as another tentacle wrapped around his left arm which was the arm Zero was aiming for his Z-Saber which was just about the time right now is to use the Z-Saber in the water. It dragged him slowly to the dark water at the bottom, where four yellow eyes stared at Zero. Zero aimed for his Z-Buster at the creature as it charged lit energy was about to fire, instead, the tentacle only tighten around it's victim as spikes began to sprout on the outer skin of the tentacle. It didn't faze Zero since his outer layer armor provided that protection, seeing it wasn't freighted as Zero hoped, he fired his buster into the creatures eye. The water tentacle creature gave a roar of pain was it swung Zero and tossed him into what looked like a sunken air ship near the tip of the fissure edge, how and why is it there, Zero didn't care as he was flung into an open door way. Zero gave an expression of a relief, even though he had his mouth shut to prevent water going down his mouth into his internal system. He hit what seems like a dark room, as he pulled out his Z-Saber which a green light brighten to lit the room, piles of corpse in the same shifted around. It startles Zero, but he was used to it as he once killed humans under certain circumstance, but he shook it off as he tried not to dwell on the past. He looked around and ignores the bodies that were in his way as he needed to get out.

Right before he could, the ship rumbled as it was he felt the ship tip, the door hatch closed.

"Damn it!", but all what came out of Zero's mouth was bubble and slight gurgle muffled the sound.

The tentacle creature wasn't going to give on its new prey just yet as hit used it's tentacle to breach the open windows of the ship. Zero cut away any nearby tentacles that were feeling the walls for Zero, but that didn't last long as Zero cut away the arms. The ship continues to tilt as the tentacle creature was now latched onto the ship, unbalancing the scale of the ship pushing it off the edge. Zero spotted and open windows as he used his thruster once more, unfortunately it was too narrow for his armor as only his head seem to pop out. Looking back the tentacle was pushing aside fallen crates and dead corpse, searching for its red shiny object. Zero inserted his Z-Saber back into his pack in the back of his armor and did one thing he had to do. He had to turn his armor into standby mode as the blue gem engraved into the center forehead of his helmet glowed brightly as his armor de-digitized leaving him bare only to his black suit. As quickly as he could, he swam through the narrow opening only this time he had left. Leaving the creature that had its arms entangled in the interior of the ship to fall into the fissure even darker than the bottom of the reef.

Zero watched in victory triumph with a smirk on his face as he out swam that squid like creature. He continued to thrust his arms out to break for the surface, as he notice how lighter and easier it was for him to cut through the water without his armor.

_**_

_*Earth, 21XX*_

_~Maverick Hunter Headquarters~_

"Douglas, how close are you done from finishing the device?" asked the Blue Maverick Hunter as he waited patiently for the green Engineer to finish welting the circuits in place. Making modifications to the Reploids Maverick hunters Teleportation to expand their reach through time and dimension…theoretically.

Douglas gave a sigh and set his tool down to turn to face the X with a hint of frustration. Ever since the last mission X and Zero been through together, X thought Zero was vaporized and consumed by the blast of Sigma's latest invention of wiping out the Maverick hunters and humans alike when Zero managed to damage his latest crations. When X got back to report Zero was terminated. One of the navigators pointed out Zero's performance and graphs vitalities were still active, but undetermined of his location.

"Look, you've been asking me that like almost over a hundred times, for the last three months. To be honest with you X, I don't even know if this device works, never the less, this is Sigma's devices, even with the schematics you manage to recover, I don't even know for sure if hooking up to the teleporter is even a good-"

"Zero's life is on the line, as long as his reading signature is still active, he's out there, I don't know how long he's lasted, but-" X was cut off as he felt someone held his arm.

"X…were all worried for Zero, but…" as X turn to see it was the blond Navigator, Alia, along with Axel behind her. Alia took a pause for moment to figure what to say next.

"He's a strong Hunter X, don't let it get to ya, I say just get some rest till then!" as Axel stepped in, helping building assurance in X with a smile and trust.

X looked at his friends and thought about it. "Sorry…I just owe Zero more than a single favor-"

Suddenly, A red alert began to sound off, as everyone in the Teleporter chamber jumped.

"Sorry to break it to you X, but while you're waiting for the device to be completed, you still have a duty to do, head to the garage to mount up, your mission update should display among your bike-screen for your assignment" as everyone turn their attention towards their Commander, Signas. Who stood from the Commanding deck. "Douglas will stay and try to finish the device, in mean time, we need to remain on guard for Mavericks"

"Roger…" as X complied, realizing he still had a goal to complete, as he was followed by Axel, who would in stead for Zero.

**Hey guys, thanks for your anticipation, as if now Zero as now made touchdown, I repeat, touchdown. What and how will he interact with the rest of the Final Fantasy cast slowly.**

**Originally this story was suppose to be for the MegamanZero version without X. But I already said my thoughts in last chapter about Capcom.**

**Was going to make this chapter longer but I wanted this out A.S.A.P. to let you know I've been having strong imagination's that's been playing out in my mind. **

**Plus I gotta give a shout out to Da-Awesom-One for his wonderful crossover of Devil May Cry X Final Fantasy XIII story that got me jump started.**

**Tune in for the next instalment!**


End file.
